


Ye Olde Teashoppe

by misura



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice drops by for a cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ye Olde Teashoppe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashemiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashemiku/gifts).



"Right now, we've got Early Grey, Plain Black and Exotic Green," Hatter said. "Soon to be expanded with Strawberry Red and Lemongrass Yellow. Would you like to try some?"

"Earl Grey," Alice said, which got her a blank look, so she added, "It's called Earl Grey, not Early Grey."

Hatter's expression turned politely doubtful. "Are you sure? Only I distinctly recall you telling me they didn't make tea out of people in your world, so unless you mean to tell me they made some sort of exception for this Earl fellow ..."

"No, it's - " Alice started, then thought better of it. She'd argued with her mother this morning; she'd argued with Jack this afternoon, and she had no intention of finishing her day by arguing with Hatter as well. "Never mind."

"Very popular tea for breakfast, that is," Hatter said. "That's where they got the name from, see? Early. For the early risers."

"Can I have some green tea? That sounds nice." She wondered where he got his supply - and what he traded for it, for that matter, given that Wonderland money probably wouldn't count as a valid currency in any place on earth.

Hatter beamed at her and reached for a stoppered pot. "Good choice."

(The tea, when it came, was actually green. She probably shouldn't have been surprised at that. Its taste faintly reminded her of spinach.)


End file.
